joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
NICOLAS CAGE
Summary Nicolas cage is a grand and beautiful man. He is superbly excellent and uncomparable to any other men. He is too much for you to handle! His face literally gleams!!! NICOLAS CAGE! Powers and Stats Tier: MEMETIC Name: NICOLAS CAGE; GHOST-RIDER; Right hand of God; Spirit of vengeance; Balthazar; Behmen; BIG DADDY; Benjamin franklin gates; Jack Campbell; Cameron poe; Castor troy; Sean archer; Stanley goodspeed; Little junior brown; Bill firpo; Nicolas coppola; THE SUN; Nic cage the science mage; Michael schofield; Kratos; the apostle peter; EVERYTHING Origin: He is beyond origins! Origins are Nicolas cage, and are beneath him! HE IS JUST TOO MUCH FOR ORIGINS!!! Gender: Full-fledged male! Age: Beyond! He is a true immortal! AND HE IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO HANDLE!!! Classification: ITS CLASSIFIED! Powers and Abilities: Penance stare; Opening portals to hell; Can judge your soul; Seeing alternate time-lines only on Christmas; Seeing 2 minutes ahead of time, unless he is with a sexy woman; Taking his own face off; Face-swapping; Reincarnation; Sorcery; Wielding hell-fire; Powers of all the gods of Olympus; Science manipulation; Heating the earth, so that we may live; Escaping from the rock; Escaping hell; Walking on water for MERE seconds; Mind-splitting; Trapping people in cages made of Nicolas; FREEDOM; The power to be every character in game of thrones; Being THE mona-lisa; Being every Disney princess; Being ET; Half banana physiology; Being a living stomach; Asking how it got burned!; Being a cosmiccupcake; BEING A BOSS; BEING the most interesting man in the UNIVERSE; Winning an Oscar before Leonardo decaprio; Being a baby bhudda; Being a national treasure; Being a hippo; Being a cat; Being a cave-man; Surviving the APOCALYPSE; Angelic physiology; DIVINE POWER; White wizardry; His hair is a bird; THE FORCE; Having multiple faces; BEing the god of war; DIVINE weaponry; HOPE enpowerenment; Is the avengers; LASER VISION; DRIVING ANGRY; Making your argument invalid; Being a pickle; EATING A PEACH FOR HOURS; Being a fake priest; Kryptonian phisyology; Feeding off of your existence whilst stalking you and living in your house unnoticed for months; NOT PAYING THE GHOST; Saving children from super-natural dimensions; Dimensional travel only on Halloween; HOLIDAY LORDSHIP; Shrinking his face; Being ghandi; PEACE MANIPULATION; Saving women from abusive drunkards; Making his soul dance; Being pinky-pie; Solar manipulation; SUN EMBODIMENT; Quantum manipulation; HIS FACE; Guns; INSANITY; Dinosoar phyisiology; HE IS FRIDAY; HALO generation; Dark magik an curses; SANTA CLAUS; Harry potterverse magik; HULKING OUT!; Justin beiber manipulation; BEING EVERYTHING Attack Potency: BOUNDLESS; He is bounding with power, and yet...he is boundless......He is a wonder of mystic design Speed: OMNIPRESENT; And everything was Nicolas cage and nothing hurt. Lifting Strength: Infinite; The hulks strength is infinite, thus Nicolas cage in as well. Striking Strength: INFINITE; He can punch a hole through REALITY itself. Durability: Unharmable; NOTHING HURT Stamina: UNTIRABEL!; The spirit of vengeance does not tire! Range: Multi-versal; EVERYTHING WAS NICOLAS CAGE Standard Equipment: All equiptenment is Nicolas cage! and it is swaggy! Intelligence: ALL-KNOWING; HE KNOWS WUT YOU ARE DOING! >:) Weaknesses: THE BEES! Notable Attacks/Techniques: PENANCE STARE!; Punch!; SPARTA KICK! Others BOOM! Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Memetic tier Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Gods Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Omnipotence Category:Magic Users Category:Magician Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Characters